Dramione Dribbles
by IamSamamI
Summary: Just random Dramione dribbles. There's ice cream and jealousy!
1. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

Draco's PoV:

I was at one of Slughorn's dumb get-togethers again. This time it was an ice cream social. I saw McLaggen staring at Hermione. My Mione. Even though we have not announced our relationship publicly, how dare he. I frowned as I saw her staring back at him with an indifferent look. She should be looking at me. Why would she be looking anywhere else? I felt a burning sensation in my chest that I have never felt before. Jealousy. How dare she make me feel jealousy of all things. I felt the possessiveness rise. I glared at McLaggen one more time before I turned towards Hermione with my signature smirk.

"Hey Granger." I said as I stared at her intensely. She shivered under my gaze.

"Malfoy?" She looked at me with confusion on her face. She saw that look in my eyes. The look I always get before I claim her.

"You have something right there." I said as I casually point to the corner of her mouth. I stared at her lips as she unconsciously licked them.

"Is it gone now?" She asked. We have been civil to each other in public so this conversation is ignored by everyone else.

"No." I said simply.

"No?" She asked again while licking her lips again.

"Yes." I said with a smirk. I just knew exactly how to get under her skin.

"What? Is that a yes or no?" She replied with an irritated tone. I smirked again knowing that she was on edge now and that her attention was fully on me again.

"You know what Granger? I'll be a kind soul and help you." I said while smirking. I leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. She sat there in shock, not knowing how to respond. I glanced at McLaggen and saw that he had dropped his spoon. I smirked at him knowing that I have placed my claims on Hermione. My Mione. I deepened the kiss and Hermione finally responded. She kissed me back right as I pulled away.

"You're welcome, Granger." I said with a smirk as I go back to eating my ice cream like nothing happened. I glanced around the room and saw that everyone was frozen in place by shock.

I pretended to look around the room in confusion.

"What?" I asked the room as I continued to eat my ice cream.


	2. Jealousy

Jealousy

Third PoV:

Hermione and Blaise were laughing as they sat too close for Draco to be comfortable. This might be the last time he sees her for a long time. Everyone around Draco was having a great time, however Draco was seething in anger. This was Hermione's goodbye party. She had decided to take a trip Greece and oh so conveniently, Blaise was going on a business trip to Greece.

A few months ago, Draco and Hermione had accidentally bumped into each other in a coffeeshop. They began with a light conversation which turned into them talking until the owner had asked them to leave because the store was closing. They promised to meet for another coffee break sometime again, which led to more and more coffee breaks. They were getting so close that Draco was beginning to fear the feelings he was developing for Hermione.

"Malfoy, stop that." Harry said as he pulled Draco out of his thoughts. "You told her you were not ready for a relationship. Let her live her life."

"I will not watch her leave with Zabini, Potter!" Draco said as he glared at Blaise for putting his arm around Hermione's waist as he led her out to the balcony. "I came to protect what's mine." He confidently claimed as he got up and headed towards the balcony.

"Does she even know that she's your's?" Ron said with a snigger.

"Shut the bloody hell up Weasley!"

Draco headed towards the balcony and the closer he got, the angrier he became because he could hear Hermione giggling. He walked right up to the two whom were facing the other way. Blaise noticed Draco and raised his eyebrows.

"Get out Zabini." Draco commanded with a growl. He closed the balcony doors behind Blaise and turned towards Hermione. He walked towards her with a purpose. She kept taking steps back until he had trapped her against the balcony rails.

"Granger, Granger, Granger." Draco said slowly with a proud, yet defeated expression. "You truly are a brilliant witch aren't you? What spell did you bewitch me with hmm? I can't seem to get you out of my head no matter what I did."

Hermione had a smirk on her face that could send Draco running for his money. "Really? Well that isn't my problem, is it now?"

Draco growled as he stared at her. He couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck. Draco crushed his lips onto Hermione's. "You're not going anywhere with Zabini. You're mine and you will stay here with me."

"Says who Malfoy? I think Greece is nice. I've always wanted to see the ancient ruins of Athens." Hermione looked amused.

"I'll take you to see the damn ruins, but you're not going anywhere with Zabini." Draco insisted again.

"Who said I was going with Blaise? I'm going to visit some cousins Draco. It's my grandmother's 90th birthday." Hermione giggled.

"What? But Zabini said...that prick." Draco turned around to glare through the glass door at Blaise who was now laughing with Potter and Weasley.

"Well I might meet some cute Greek guy and if we really hit it off, there might be a big fat Greek wedding. Who knows?" Hermione tried to hide her amusement.

"Don't you dare tease me Mione." Draco glared at her with some relief that she wasn't going with Zabini. He looked at her softly and said, "I don't think my heart can take it."

Hermione slowly put her hand to his cheek as he lean toward her warmth.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I was afraid. I had never felt what I feel with you before and I didn't know what to do. I was stupid to push you away. Please be mine. Don't leave me." He pleaded.

"I was never going to leave you Draco. I was willing to wait for you." She leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled back and stared at her. "Wait so does that mean yes?

Hermione giggled as she shook her head. "Shut up and kiss me Draco." And he didn't need to be told twice.


	3. Please Stay With Me

Please Stay With Me

"Hermione please stay with me."

"I can't Draco...I just can't.."

"Don't do this Hermione. I LOVE YOU.. can't you see that?" he stared at her begging her with his eyes to stay by his side forever.

Voldemort just died and everyone was huddling around their families and friends. Draco and Hermione were in an empty classroom away from everyone, but they could still hear the chatting. They fell in love unintentionally. Draco saved her from his aunt and Hermione had had his back. They both knew they could never be, but Draco hoped.

"I know Draco, but you know we would never work." She turned trying not to get lost in his beautiful grey eyes.

"And why not?" He stared at her desperately.

"You know why.." She hugged him tightly trying to savage every little memory of him. She kissed him softly and when he opened his eyes, he saw the door of the classroom open and her brown bushy hair disappear to join the crowd.

Draco sat on a nearby desk and a single tear fell onto the floor. She was meant to end up with that Weasel, but he didn't deserve her. She was too good, too smart, too beautiful, for him but, Draco knew that he didn't deserve her either. What was he to compare. At least the Weasel was seen as a war hero. Draco was seen as the coward who switched sides, but he couldn't help but hope that Hermione would come back running into the room. Why did he have to be so stupid to fall for her of all people? After a few minutes,  
he was forced to finally face reality. Hermione was not coming back. She would be in the arms of that Weasel. He walked out the door with his head held high and face erased of all emotions. He found his parents sitting at a table huddling together like everyone else and sat with them. He looked up and there she was. Just as he predicted. Tear threatened to fall but he would not let them. He won't let them see his tear, he refuses to let them see.

Hermione feels that someone was staring at her and turns to see the only person would could make her heart thump like crazy. She stares at him and him her, until he finally breaks the eye contact. She could not tell him that she love him just as much and that all she wants is to run into his arms. No. She can not. She was suppose to live happily ever after with Ron. Her best friend, the person who was always by her side, the person who loves her. Yes she has to be with Ron. That's how it's suppose to be, but why does she feel so frustrated at herself. Why hadn't she just ran into Draco's arms and ignored everyone else?

As both of them are deep into their thoughts, Mcgonagall stood in front of the Great Hall.

"Everyone, on behave of Hogwarts, I thank you. We have all been through hell and back and I believe we will never forget these memories even when it is so horrible. We have all become braver, stronger, and greater. I believe that we are brave enough to do anything now right? We have faced Voldemort. There is nothing we should be afraid of. I hope that we all have realized from this event that we must cherish our loved ones, not knowing when they will leave. We must love while we can because who knows when that opportunity can disappear. Again thank you all for risking you life to protect Hogwarts and everyone." As she slowly walks down, Draco and Hermione find each other's eyes again and stare at each other.

She's happy. She wanted it to be like this. She wanted to be in Weasel's arms and I can't do anything about this. She wanted this. She's happy. Draco turns away and begins to walk out the door. Tears begin to appear but he holds them back. He's going to leave. Leave her so she can be happy. So she can have her happily ever after with her war hero.

Being a hero doesn't mean you always get the girl...but it sure helps. He slowly walks towards the door. Nobody notices him. He was a no one.

She stares at his back as he leaves. No, why? Why are you leaving? Idiot. Did Mcgonagall's words mean nothing? Please...why? Come back. Ron's arms are around her shoulders, but why do they feel like a ton of chains. They were not officially in a relationship yet, Ron hasn't said anything. She watches as he walks closer to the door. No one takes any notice but her. Her heart is screaming at her to stop him and before she realized what she was doing...everyone turned and stared at her.

"DRACO! YOU STUPID PRICK!" He stopped standing there frozen.

Hermione sprinted towards him and collided with his back. She hugged him tightly around the waist and buried her teary face into his back.

"Draco please stay with me."

"Hermione..." He slowly puts a hand on hers that were around his waist. Afraid that he was going to make her let go, she hugs him tighter.

Everyone is silent, not knowing how to react. Surprise? Shock? Anger? Betrayal? Disguise? Acceptance?

Draco turns around in her arms and stares at her. Questions rushing into his head. He stares at her in confusion. What does she want? He is willing to give her the world, but what does she want?

Hermione stares at him, showing him her love. She looks around the Great Hall, making eye contact with everyone. She turns back to Draco, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him in front of everyone. They hear gasps fill the room, but they were in their own little world. Draco wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back. When they finally break apart, Harry was standing behind Hermione with his hand out.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

"Potter." Draco replies.

They shake hands while Hermione smiles and hugs Draco.


End file.
